


刚在一起的日常

by shirleysmile



Series: 【肯尼斯】抱猫的人【搞辛泥塑】 [2]
Category: Kenneth Williams - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleysmile/pseuds/shirleysmile





	刚在一起的日常

1

安德鲁用电动牙刷刷了三分钟的牙，然后将水池边的水渍一点点擦干净。

在嘴里喷了口腔消毒液后，他轻轻拆开一次性医用手套的包装。

肯尼斯凝滞在床上，双手隔着被子捂在痉挛似的的肠胃处，像在听岩浆流动似的听着厕所里男人的动静。他不允许别人用他的厕所，可这个男人足够干净，连肯尼斯都默许了他在里面刷牙，但不准用马桶和浴缸。

安德鲁走了进来，戴着乳白色一次性手套的双手举在胸前，小心着不碰到别的地方，以免引起抿着唇冷冰冰的洁癖喜剧演员不满。

看到男人走进房间，原本就僵直在床上的肯尼斯几乎在发抖。他夸张地挑起眉毛，冷嘲热讽道：“橡胶手套？难道你不知道它有可能引发过敏吗！你以为你会把它用在哪里？！”他严实地裹着被子坐起身，被子勾勒出纤瘦的肩膀，他愤怒地瞪着他。

安德鲁愣了愣，“我不知道不能用橡胶的。”

“你还知道什么，蠢货？”

安德鲁翠绿色的眼睛失望地看着肯尼斯。

他把手套扯下来，扔进床脚的垃圾桶。

“我知道跟你上床真难。”

男人将高高扎着的褐色卷发放下，它们浓密又光滑，垂过肩膀。他转身走出了卧室。

外面传来了大门被关上的声响。

肯尼斯慢慢地、一点一点滑进被子里，一双淡绿色大眼直勾勾地看着天花板。

泪水先是溢满了眼眶，接着争先恐后地静静从眼角滚下来，顺着太阳穴，流到耳朵里。湿漉漉的，粘腻的，模糊了声音。

安德鲁走过来把他搂紧怀里时，肯尼斯才意识到他没走。

喜剧演员抹着泪，推开他，高傲地扬起下巴，用有点古怪的语调生硬地说：“我很抱歉。”

安德鲁摇摇头，“我只是想和你开个玩笑。”

他们沉默地面对面坐了一会儿，直到安德鲁把手伸进被子里。

“不。”火热的指尖碰上大腿，肯尼斯打了个哆嗦，“我想，我还是应该禁欲。你知道……这是创作必要的……”他慌乱地说。

“就试一次？”安德鲁眨着眼请求道。他成功把手伸了进去，没有过多的爱抚，而是直达重点。

肯尼斯惊疑不定地看着他，像只受了惊吓的兔子。他仍然仰着下巴，但由高傲，变成了喘息着仰起。

他很快就释放出来了，被安德鲁用卫生纸接了个准。

他倒在床上喘息，在缓过来后惊恐地看到安德鲁脱下了裤子，露出那双他见过一次，但因为醉酒所以记得不太清晰的体毛浓密的长腿。

“我不会替你……”肯尼斯紧紧抿住了唇。

安德鲁有点兴奋地说：“我做给你看。”

肯尼斯咕咚咽了口唾沫，一眨不眨地看着他。他抓着自己的东西，套弄给他看。

肯尼斯浑身燥热起来。

当面前的男人喷发而出时，肯尼斯也早就摸上了自己的老二，几乎是和他同时出来的。又热又浓，弄到了手上。

安德鲁把卫生纸随手扔掉，压倒了肯尼斯，热情地吻住了他。

肯尼斯在恐惧中发现自己有一丝满足。他推开安德鲁，随即被抱住了。

安德鲁在他旁边睡得沉沉，而肯尼斯直到凌晨四点才陷入浅而不安的睡眠。

2

家里进了一只虫。一只嗡嗡扇动翅膀、发出来自深渊中的细微声响的虫。

肯尼斯安静地坐在座椅上，双腿紧紧并拢，脚后跟微抬。他过于安静了，以至于家中只有虫的声音。

门口传来了响声，肯尼斯在那一瞬间放下了脚后跟。

安德鲁好奇地看到肯尼斯正襟危坐，肩不安地耸起。他问：“怎么了？”

肯尼斯虚弱地看了他一眼。可怎么能告诉他，他被一只虫子吓到神经衰弱？

那只书柜里扑腾的虫子适时地发出了细微又喧嚷的声响。

安德鲁看了肯尼斯一眼，走过去，从书架上的两本书中间，敏捷地将那只扑棱翅膀的蛾子抓在手中。

肯尼斯在安德鲁抓着巨大的蛾子经过他时，厌恶地后仰身体。

飞蛾大部分是害虫。安德鲁把它带到了屋外，用脚碾碎了它，并把飞蛾残破的躯体用纸捻进垃圾桶。

肯尼斯正坐在屋内发呆，手中的茶杯和碟子发出细微碰撞的声音。

安德鲁有点想抽烟。

肯尼斯从来不说“我害怕”。他只说“飞蛾令人讨厌”。

他不愿意在他面前表露情感——就像一只戒心重重、在寒冬里过了太久的野猫。

安德鲁碰了碰肯尼斯的肩膀，喜剧演员一个激灵，抬起头看他，然后冲安德鲁露出夸张的笑脸。

“你真棒，帅哥。”

“那给我个吻。”他轻声、温柔地说。

肯尼斯吻了吻他。奇异的是，在这个吻后，肯尼斯感到自己不再发抖了。


End file.
